Spellcraft
Spellcraft can be required by gaining Experience Orbs and Craft Orbs they have prices in mixing both together equalling it. There are three types of spell craft and heaps of spellcrafts. List of Spellcrafts Attack Spells *'Electricity:' It blasts a bolt of lightning to stun and electricute your enemies to there deaths. The more you upgrade the more it is a blast and further it can go to hit an enemy. Buying Price-0 Selling Price-N/A Damage-45% Level-4 *'Infernal Ball' It shoots a big fire ball to burn your enemies with flames from a distance and some rooms around the Burrow Guild have unlit candles that you can light up, when all lit it gives you atleast Experience Points or a Fire Fragment. The more upgrade the more damage and it changes color ever two done it starts at normal fire color, to blue and it then goes green Buying Price-78 Selling Price-53 Damage-60% Level-6 *[[Frost Blite|'Frost Blight']] Shoots a blast of frost that can freeze enemies for a limit of time. The more you upgrade it the longer the enemy will be frozen and the more enemies you can freeze. Buying Price-93 Selling Price-78 Damage-56 Level-4 *[[Assassin's Charge|'Assassin's Charge']] Charges into an enemy attacking them really hard. The more you upgrade his the more attack it does at the end it could even kill somebody. Buying Price-120 Selling Price-100 Damage-100%(when fully upgraded) Level-10 *[[Doom Fist|'Doom Fist']] Makes your hand as big as a dinosaurs and smashes into the ground making a big explosion. The more upgraded the bigger the hand is and it changes colour starts at blue, purple, red then green. But you need o have baught a gauntlet. Buying Price-289(89 for gauntlet) Selling Price-189 Damage-160% Level-8 *'Blast of Bolts' Like the electricity power but it is a blast and does not look like lightning. The more upgraded the wider the blast is which means stronger. When fully upgraded the blast could kill somebody. Buying Price- 240 Selling Price- 200 Damage-1000% Level- 8 Physical Spells *'Hulkish Anger' You character transforms into a big brutal frenzy, increasing strength and magic strength, the more upgraded the longer you have it, the bigger you are and the more strength you have to easily beat enemies. Buying Price-326 Selling Price-239 Time-973 mins Level-5 Surrounding Spells Alignmental Spells * Heavenly Fury Creates a bright circle of pillars that suck the enemies into it and electricute them and the pillars break and a electrical field comes to burst enemies into the air while attacking them. The more upgraded the more stronger the attacks are the more pillars, more quicker pulling and more far the enemies fly. Buying Price-496700 Selling Price-475700 Damage-99999% Level-64 Alignment-Good * Hellish Wrath Creates a dark red circle of cracked and almost broking pillars that suck the enemies into them and they start to burn. After that the pillars explode really hard and the enemies start burning up really fiery and then a big soul comes out and and smashes everything around it which is actually you. Buying Price-496700 Selling Price-475700 Damage-99999% Level-64 Alignment-Evil Category:Spellcraft Category:Gameplay